bumps_in_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyranthes
While a human, Zephyranthes was a practitioner of Buddism. However, he was aware of Japanese Shintoism as well. Now as an undead, he has had experience with combating demons throughout Asia and lends this expertise to the FCPI. Unfortunately, Zephyranthes can only defeat them physically, and must rely on others for exorcism. He tries to read up on other religions and mythologies, but believes like he can learn more through confrontation with them rather than reading about them. While he has battled against paranormal beings from other parts of the world in the past, his area of expertise is against asian monsters. Appearance Zephyranthes appears as a male in his mid-twenties, ableit with pale skin. His body possesses numerous stitches where parts from other corpses have been used to repair him in the past, resulting in sections of his body being different shades of skin tones. In the center of his chest is a large circular rune that is the source of his automation. He has short, stubby black hair that is common among Asian people. Zeph has sleepy, lifeless eyes that are two different colors. His right eye is colored brown, and is his original eye. His left eye is blue, and was transplanted after it was destroyed in a combat. He stands about 5'10 with a muscular build and a defined jawline that once hinted at a noble lineage. Personality Being an undead, Zephyranthes is emotionless. He is often speaks in a very aloof and nonchalant manner, and any attempts to get ones feelings across to him will only confuse him. With that said, he feels nothing at all towards his fellow team members of Unit 7 although he does try to convince himself that he needs to help and protect them. He is frustrated to no end by the emotion of sadness, as he once understood and expressed that emotion for an instant but is unable to recall the feeling. Currently, his reasoning for helping the FCPI is the promise that they will return to him his memories, however the desire for this has faded over the years. While Zephyranthes doesn't understand emotions, he does have a few hobbies. Lately, he has gained an interest in shooting, reasoning that it is required for higher mission success rates. It is the main reason why Unit 7 spends a large amount of its budget on ammunition, as Zephyranthes can be found target shooting for a large part of the day. During the evenings Zephyranthes studies books and documents on mythological creatures, one of the main reasons being due to the fact that he was eventually prohibited from using the firing range at night. He seems to enjoy acoustic guitar, although when asked why he simply replies, "It does not bother me." Specialities and Abilities Zephyranthes is a combat specialist, and is familiar with both modern and ancient combat techniques. His body has been modified and strengthened with magic runes from the FCPI, granting him increased strength in order to carry out his duties. However, this augment comes at a cost as he cannot participate in extended periods of combat without exhausting his aether supply. While he has a sharp eye, his investigative skills are rather weak and he may miss clues that are obvious to others. His forte is close quarters combat where he makes use of his sharp eyes to read the movements of foes. Although he mainly uses knives as they are more conventional and easily concealed, he is a swordsman at heart and feels most comfortable when wielding one. Despite this, he has regularly practiced his shooting skills and has become skillful with his personal Ivory as well as the Ebony models over years of practice. Although he is not the brightest agent when it comes to general knowledge, he is ingenious when it comes to battle and relies on his skill and experience to get the job done. Currently, he is still studying modern combat forms and philosophies when he grows bored of studying mythology. Being an undead, he applies unorthodox and often suicidal additions to many of his techniques, taking advantage of his unfeeling and undying body. Unlike conventional undead. Zephyranthes' body underwent extensive magical and surgical redesign by the United States researchers. Instead of having between one to three aether circuits, Zephyranthes was given over 200--one for each of his joints--in addition to the main circuits that replaced his human heart and brain. This extensive circuit construction has given him overall increases in strength, speed, and reflexes compared to conventional undead. The increased number of circuits also allow for better energy flow throughout the body and prevents his body from decaying like coventional undead through a limited form of regeneration. Unfortunately this comes at a terrible cost, as extensive reconstruction of the runespell keeping him alive was required. The new spell was completed, but replaced the long-term sustainance spell with a short-term burst spell. As it stands, Zephyranthes' body will continue to regenerate from wounds sustained in battle, but the body itself will crumble to dust after a short amount of time. In addition, his wounds will not regenerate if he is exerting his full strength, and will not regenerate if the aether in his body drops below a certain concentration. He is one of the few members of the FCPI authorized to use Excalibur in the event of a case of apocalyptic proportions, and one of the even fewer who can resist its feedback for an extended period of time.. With that said, Zeph has only ever been allowed to use the Excalibur once during an incident where FCPI agents failed to stop the awakening of a Draugr. Biography and History The memories of Zeph's human life are unknown to him. He only remembers waking up on the battlefield as Zeyphyranthes, and has been fighting ever since. Zeph's life began in the early 1500s as an undead soldier resurrected to fight endlessly. He has wandered across the battlefields of Asia and participated in many historic battles as the nameless soldier. Zeph was later found by the FCPI, who repaired his body and reconditioned him for work as an agent under the promise that they would one day recover his memories. Zephyranthes was once the son of an esteemed royal guard captain. Coming from a prestigious family, he learned the way of the sword and was taught by famous and popular scholars. While the young boy trained for war, his interests turned towards spiritualism and he interacted often with the monks of the nearby temples, eventually gaining the trust of the elder monk in the area. From time to time, he would lend is skills to the monks to help them deal secretly with undead cases. Deemed fit for duty, he was assigned to guard the princess of the lord his father served. They fell in love, but kept their relationship a secret from the their parents. It was a bittersweet time, and both individuals felt the impending need to spend as much time together as they could. He was but a servant, and the woman he loved was to be used as a negotiation item to a lord of another province. Stricken with grief, Zeph sought the help of a witch who claimed she could make their wishes come true. Blind with love and passion and remembering the undead encountered during his time with the monks, Zeph killed the princess and placed her body in the center of a rune circle he created as the witch instructed. The witch had told him that it would allow his lover to be reborn, and they could escape and live together. But this turned out to be a lie, as to the young man's horror his lover became the vessel for a demon. The demon slaughtered the inhabitants of the castle before disappearing into the night. His lover's lingering feelings swayed the demon for a moment, allowing the young guard to be spared. However, he was later imprisoned and used as a lab rat for his Lord's magical experiments under the guise that he had been executed for treason. Becoming an undead after years of painful experiments, he fought as a tireless warrior for his lord until the lord was assassinated by a sect of demonslayers. Cut off from his master, he wandered the battlefield for ages, fighting under lords, nobles, and eventually guerillas and terrorists. After some time he was found by the FCPI during World War II, and after some convincing was recruited to their ranks. He now serves as a combat instructor and advisor, and handles Unit 7's cases when combat is required. He has worked for the FCPI for some time now. The runic seal that animates him has been modified so that his body will never wear or decay in the period of its duration. The downside of this is that the entire seal will begin to deteriorate greatly over time. This process cannot be reversed and it has been estimated that Zephyranthes has less than 10 years left to live. He is considered to be one of the greatest swordsman to have ever lived, not for his talent and skill but rather for the sheer fact that he has had over 500 years of experience familiarizing himself with the sword and the ways of the battlefield. Relationships Category:Copyright Category:Characters